Draco's mugglification
by indiegal
Summary: Harry and Dumbledore arrange for Harry to take Draco on a little trip to improve his relations with muggles. Silly. Imo, not very good.


Draco's mugglification  
  
Not quite sure where this story came from! I'm on a bit of a Eurovision high at the moment, which probably accounts for it. Terribly sorry. Also sorry if I offend anyone in this, I don't mean to! It's all light-hearted fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look, Draco," said Harry, exasperated, for at least the tenth time that evening. "You're not supposed to talk that loudly, it's rude! People will get annoyed with us." He cast an anxious glance at the people on either side of them, but nobody was paying them any attention, thank goodness. "If you must talk now, would you keep your voice down and not talk about muggles? This is supposed to be fun!"  
  
They were sitting in a large stadium-type place, with two stages. All around them, people of different nationalities were sitting with flags. The majority of the people around them were waving United Kingdom flags, as the room seemed to be divided up. Harry twisted in his seat and looked around the room, trying to guage when the show might be starting. He had thought it might be a good idea to acquaint his newly-turned-nice boyfriend with some muggle things. This, the first, was going slightly off-course, but pretty much on the right track. Draco prodded Harry in the arm to recapture his attention and whinged at him.  
  
"Harry.. when's it going to start?" he whined, impatient. Then, looking slightly sheepish, he added, "And what was it called again? Something about thongs?" Harry snorted, gaining a few odd looks from the people around him, who had turned at the mention of thongs.  
  
"No, no.." he sighed, shaking his head. "Song, Draco, song, not thong. The Eurovision Song Contest." Harry smiled briefly to himself. The one part of his childhood that he had enjoyed had been the Eurovision. He hadn't seen it since he'd come to Hogwarts, since it was usually in the middle of the summer term, but Harry had persuaded Professor Dumbledore to let them go to the actual event this time, as part of Draco's 'be nice to muggles' training. They had both thought it would be a nice place for Draco to get used to being around muggles, since nobody would mind if he did anything strange. Ah, the good old Eurovision, Harry sighed, looking around again. Now he thought of it, he was surprised that the Dursleys had let him watch it. Maybe they hadn't noticed that he liked it.  
  
Suddenly, the lights started to dim. Draco squealed and clutched at Harry, who was now rolling his eyes and colouring with embarrassment. He hissed at Draco to be quiet. After the opening song from last year's winners, who Harry didn't think were very good, and an introduction from the hosts, who he thought were even worse, the first entry, a boy band from Cyprus, came on stage. Harry thought he heard a derisive snort coming from next to him, but when he glanced at Draco, he was looking as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. Harry shook his head slightly and turned back to the group on stage. They weren't that bad really, despite what Draco thought. After they had finished, Draco waved his flag half-heartedly, still somehow managing to hit Harry and several other people sitting near them on the nose with it. After two more entries, from the United Kingdom, the name of whose singer (Jessica Garlick) managed to send both boys into fits of giggles, and Austria, a most interesting group of people came on stage, wearing highly amusing outfits that resembled some Star Trek costumes.  
  
After 24 acts in total had done their songs, including a few transvestites and a couple of women who stripped, all the performers were done. Draco wanted to go and buy ice-creams, an action he thought was obviously a compulsory part of theatre-going, but was unfortunately interrupted by the interval entertainment. He soon lost any former complaints, and Harry had to keep nudging him to remind him who his boyfriend was when the dancing young men came on stage.  
  
After the voting, during which both boys were on the edge of their seats, the winner, one of the stripping women, was announced. Neither Harry nor Draco minded when she came back on to repeat her song, as some of her dancers were quite good looking, and the song was pretty good too. Harry secretly had a bit of a crush on her as well, but knowing how possesive Draco was and suspecting the woman would probably like to keep all her limbs, he declined to mention it.  
  
Much later, they were both lying in bed, snuggled against each other. Harry had secretly declared the mission a success, as Draco had actually liked some of the muggles, and hadn't cursed any. Draco stirred restlessly.  
  
"There's just one thing that's puzzling me, Harry," he said. "I still don't understand why it was a thong contest!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you're unlucky enough not to live in Europe and/or don't have a clue what I'm on about or what the Eurovision Song Contest is, go here: http://www.eurovision.tv/en/index.php  
  
Please review!! I know it's crap, but please review anyway!! Flames will be used to warm my freezing room up so my hamster doesn't go into hibernation. 


End file.
